The One
by ForeverShoutNever
Summary: Atton tells The Exile everything will she forgive him. Atton finds out about her past relationship


Atton sat in the pilot seat of the Ebon Hawks cockpit. Atton had just spilled his guts to the beautiful, dark purple haired, Jedi Exile, Ski Keno. She had said nothing but 'OK' and then left, he had just told her he was a murderer, and that he had enjoyed killing Jedi, he had told her everything and all she said was 'OK'. She looked like she was confused and scared when she walked out of the cockpit. Atton heard a lite knock on the door frame of the cockpit. Atton turned to see who it was; Mira.

"What do you want" he said not even turning to look at the Red-headed bounty hunter.

"I want to know what you said to Ski she's been gone for awhile now"

"What, when did she leave?" He asked as he spun the chair around to look at Mira.

"Right after she came out of the cockpit"

"Did she say were she was going?" He asked as he got up from his seat.

"No. She just said she was going for a walk, and that nobody come looking for her,and that she would be back in a hour or two, she's been gone for about four, Mical was gonna go look for her but I stopped him, she looked like she could use some alone time but it's getting dark now and-"

"Great, I'll be back, just don't follow me I'll find her"He said then bolted out of the hawk.

They were currently docked on Dantooine, 'Were could she have gone' Atton thought.

Atton walked about four miles south of the Hawk when he saw a figure sitting cross legged by a stream humming lightly. Atton knew it was Ski by the way the moon showed on her dark purple hair.

Atton cautiously walked behind Ski, trying not to scare any more than he already did with shady path.

"Ski" Atton whispered.

The beautiful Jedi turned her head to look at Atton and smiled sadly, then turned head back to the stream.

"You OK? It's getting dark"he said as he sat down next to her.

"I'm Fine and yes it is getting dark"

"Why are you out her?"

"I used to come out here to think with Kavar and sometimes Revan when he wasn't to preoccupied with training and such other things, I'm surprised it still looks the same" she said as she picked at a flower.

"You were close to Revan, Weren't you?"

"Yes, I would have followed him to the end of time, but then things changed"

"How so?"

"Well, he was always the jealous type and I used to spend a lot of time with Kavar, but that never really changed anything, but then he fell to the dark side and I couldn't believe my hears when he told me he was going to war with the Mandalorians and that he wanted he to go with him, to be at his side to rule the galaxy together, Me, Him and Malak"

"What did you do" Atton asked suddenly having the urge to hug her in his arms.

"I loved Revan, so I went, I followed him when I really didn't want to because I loved him, but then I couldn't take it anymore , so I left went back to the council and well you know the rest" she said as she stared into the moon, under the moon light she looked even more beautiful than she already was.

"So you and Revan were lovers"

"No just in love"

"But didn't Revan use to you know... with almost every woman in the Republic and Sith army"

"Yes, I know"

"How did you live with that?"

"He always said 'I love you not the other women and when were ready it will the best experience our our lives' we never got that far of course, but I don't regret it"

"Why not" he said as he looked at surprisingly.

"Because, he wasn't the ONE"

"The ONE"

"Yea, you know the person you know your meant to be with for the rest of your life"

"Yea, so do you think you'll ever find the ONE"

Ski was quiet for a minute then looked in his brown eyes.

"I think I found him already"

"Oh yea who is he?"

Ski looked away from him for a minute, then took his hand her own and look into the depths of his brown eyes again.

"You"

"Really?"

"Yes is that so hard to believe"

"Well yes, I thought I scared you"

"No you didn't scare me, why would you. I used to be in love with a Sith lord"

"True" he said as he looked in her violet eyes.

Atton took her face in his hands and kissed her passionately, she kissed him back with just as much passion. Ski wasn't scared of him she was in LOVE with him and he shared that same LOVE.


End file.
